Preciso Dizer Que Te Amo
by Madascigarrets
Summary: SongFic. The Gazette. AoixKai. "Kai sempre fugia."
1. Primeiro Ato

**Preciso Dizer Que Te Amo**

**Por, Madascigarrets.**

- SongFic curtinha, boba, dividida em Três Atos, sobre Aoi e Kai.

- Presente da Anna. Espero que ela não se importe pela publicação .'

- Nenhum dos personagens citados me pertencem. Não ganho nada com isso.

**Primeiro Ato**

_Quando a gente conversa_

_Contando casos, besteiras_

_Tanta coisa em comum_

_Deixando escapar segredos..._

Senti aqueles orbes, que mais pareciam com uma noite suave de outono, se prender em mim mais uma vez, virei o rosto em sua direção, então lhe sorri. Era o único gesto que minha consciência se via capaz de fazer quando estava com ele. Naqueles momentos sentia-me incapaz de qualquer outra coisa. Só sabia fazer sorrir e pedir para qualquer poder supremo que aquilo durasse mais um pouco, uma eternidade talvez. Seu rosto infantil delatava a vontade que ele tinha de me segredar algum feito e isso mexia algo dentro de mim. Eu nunca sabia o que esperar ser proferido daqueles lábios e isso me fascinava. Kai era uma incógnita. Um doce e perigoso paraíso no qual eu simplesmente me perdia, sem conseguir culpar-me por não almejar escapar, por não querer livrar-me. Anos de convívio me deixaram assim, ele me deixara assim... Um vassalo de seu eu, de suas vontades, de seus mistérios.

_- Shiroyama?_

- Sim, Kai?

Suspirei e voltei meu corpo todo para ele. Só olhar e sorrir não eram suficientes. Kai precisava saber, mesmo sem dar-se conta, de que eu estava inteiramente ali pra ele. Sendo só dele.

_- Para de me olhar assim._ – pediu, o rubor tomando-lhe os lados da face. Tão inocente. Aquele ser era incapaz de perceber o que fazia comigo e eu me pensava ser um monstro, dos piores, por imaginar-me beijando-lhe os lábios rosados enquanto ele, envergonhado, pedia que eu lhe privasse de meu assédio.

- Assim como?

_- Assim..._

Eu simplesmente adorava esses nossos momentos. Em casa, dividindo uma caixa de chocolates, nos perdendo em devaneios e confortáveis com o silêncio comum de um acordo mudo. Não era como se precisássemos estender longas conversas noite afora. Alguns comentários aqui, outras passagens do dia ali. Só isso. Era perfeito.

_- Sabia que eu amo esses chocolates?_

- Claro que sim! Por isso sempre os tenho em casa.

_- Eu preciso criar vergonha na cara e comprar os meus próprios, não é?_

- Você sabe que eu não me importo...

_- Nossa turnê volta amanhã..._

Kai fugia.

- Infelizmente.

_- Nossa! É tão ruim assim ter que voltar aos palcos? Pensei que gostasse do que faz..._

- A música e os palcos são minha vida, mas eu não queria ter que acabar com isso aqui, agora.

_- Isso aqui?_

- É. Isso aqui.

_- Isso aqui o que?_

- Isso aqui a gente.

_- Isso aqui a gente?_

Kai fugia e eu me resignava a ele.

- Kai, para de me confundir!

_- Gomen._

As risadas foram cessando aos poucos, as horas avançavam deixando-nos sem tempo para dormir e descansar adequadamente para a movimentada maratona de shows que começariam assim que o sol desse o ar de sua graça na próxima manhã veraneia. Eu ia reprimindo os desejos que foram sendo libertados durante a breve troca de palavras, já pensando no momento que Kai incorporaria o responsável líder da banda e nos faria ir dormir, alegando que as firmas com a banda e os fãs deveriam ser prioridade em nossas vidas. Se isso acontecesse de fato, eu teria de discordar. Minha prioridade era ficar nisso. Com ele. Sendo só dele. E o tendo só pra mim.

_- Acho que devemos dormir..._

- Acho que devemos ficar exatamente aqui e ver o sol nascer.

_- Você é sempre tão engraçadinho._

Kai sempre fugia.

- Você é sempre tão chato.

_- Acho que eu 'to apaixonado, Shiroyama._

- É mesmo?

_- É._

- Que bom.

_- Bom?_

- É.

_- Por quê?_

- Não sei. Só acho que eu estou também.

Kai sempre fugia e eu me resignava a ele.


	2. Segundo Ato

**Preciso Dizer Que Te Amo**

**Por, Madascigarrets.**

- SongFic curtinha, boba, dividida em Três Atos, sobre Aoi e Kai.

- Presente da Anna. Espero que ela não se importe pela publicação .'

- Nenhum dos personagens citados me pertencem. Não ganho nada com isso.

**Segundo Ato**

_E eu não sei em que horas dizer _

_Me dá um medo_

_Que medo!_

_É que eu preciso dizer que eu te amo_

_Te ganhar ou perder sem engano..._

Kai era um infindável poço de coisas boas. Com ele, eu sentia que podia ser uma pessoa melhor. A alegria, o sorriso fácil, o jeito ímpar de compreender, aliviar, o rosto infantil, as atitudes inocentes e aura imaculada... Com ele, eu sentia que o mundo não era tão ruim. Ele fazia com que as coisas parecessem mais fáceis, toleráveis. Com ele, eu pensava que as pessoas poderiam ser boas, sem mentiras, sem máscaras, sem maldade. Kai tinha o poder de transformar toda deformidade da vida em flores primaveris. Com ele, era fácil pensar em cerejeiras, livros de contos e tardes amenas. Era até engraçado pensar que aquela criança quase arrebentava os braços no meio dos inúmeros shows que fazíamos, enquanto tocava com alma e paixão sua bateria.

_- Então o Ruki, que já estava bravo por causa da demora dele, trancou a porta do quarto e foi embora..._

- Que maluquice! Já pensou se Akira não tivesse com o celular? Nunca iríamos perceber que ele havia sido trancado dentro do quarto do hotel pelo Chibi!

_- Coitado! Foi muita maldade do Ruki ter feito aquilo... Preciso lembrar-me de pedir quartos com telefones para eles, da próxima vez. Melhor não correr o risco._

- É verdade. Eu estava tão cansado ontem que entrei no ônibus e nem vi nada.

_- Não viu e nem ouviu. Deixou-me falando sozinho... De novo, pra variar._

- É que não resisto.

_- Não resiste a quê?_

- Ao lugar que sua voz sempre me leva quando chega aos meus ouvidos.

Eu estava tentando mais uma vez.

_- É?_

- É.

_- E como é?_

- O que?

_- O lugar..._

Eu estava tentando mais uma vez. E Kai parecia ceder.

- Não sei exatamente. Mas, é bom. Lá nada de ruim me alcança.

_- Não fique dizendo essas coisas, Shiroyama_...

- O que?

_- Você sabe..._

- Que eu poderia ouvir sua voz pelo resto de minha vida, sem reclamar?

_- Shiroyama..._

Eu estava tentando mais uma vez. E Kai parecia fugir.

- Mas, é verdade.

_- Você sabe que não é._

- Você sabe que é.

_- Não quero pensar nisso agora..._

- Eu posso esperar. Pra sempre, se quiser.

Kai sempre fugia. E eu me resignava a ele.

Eu sabia não ser correto pensar aquilo, e muito menos dizer, mesmo que nas entrelinhas minhas reais intenções, minhas eternas aspirações, naquela circunstancia, sobre ele. Mas, que me julgue aquele que nunca se sentiu perdido em um sentimento predatório e confuso, que lhe faz perder as estribeiras e todo o bom senso e razão que a vida lhe ensina. Eu era um pobre bobo apaixonado, merecia compaixão. Pois, um homem quando ama, torna-se cárcere de si mesmo, tentado ao proibido, desejando as obscuridades do sentimento e crescendo nele.

A sensação de que Kai sabia exatamente do que falávamos quando não dizíamos quase nada crescia cada vez mais. Com o passar do tempo, as mãos se esbarravam mais, parecendo se procurarem, os olhares eram mais demorados, os sorrisos cada vez mais abertos, os abraços mais calorosos. Os telefonemas eram mais recorrentes, porque não vê-lo, mesmo que em um único período do dia, fazia doer algo aqui dentro e o buraco deixado deixava-me louco, doído. Retirar os fios de cabelo de frente de seus olhos havia tornado-se regra: _quem aqueles fios achavam que eram para não deixar-me sondar diretamente aqueles orbes?_ Por fim, o silêncio antes confortável, agora era incomodo. Algo tinha que ser dito. Sentia minha garganta arder e se fechar cada vez que Kai estava por perto. Num ímpeto de ato sem pensar, várias vezes me vi gritando a plenos pulmões tudo o que estava engasgado. Gritando o quanto Kai me era importante, o quanto eu sentia sua falta, o quanto queria ele perto. O quanto o queria pra mim. Sendo só dele. E o tendo só pra mim.


	3. Terceiro Ato

**Preciso Dizer Que Te Amo**

**Por, Madascigarrets.**

- SongFic curtinha, boba, dividida em Três Atos, sobre Aoi e Kai.

- Presente da Anna. Espero que ela não se importe pela publicação .'

- Nenhum dos personagens citados me pertencem. Não ganho nada com isso.

**Terceiro Ato**

_É, eu preciso dizer que te amo_

_Tanto..._

_E até o tempo passa arrastado_

_Só pra eu ficar do teu lado_

_[...]_

_E nessa novela eu não quero ser teu amigo_

_Ser teu amigo..._

_É que eu preciso dizer que eu te amo_

_Te ganhar ou perder sem engano_

_É, eu preciso dizer que te amo tanto!_

Nunca pensei que sofreria daquele jeito. Eu amava Kai com todas minhas forças e sabia que ele sentia o mesmo. Àquela altura do campeonato tentar negar sentimentos já estava fora de questão. Porém, eu simplesmente não conseguia atravessar a barreira que ele colocara entre nós. Os limites chegavam a exceder qualquer amizade dita comum, mas não ultrapassavam qualquer linha que meu interior gritava para que fosse reclamada por mim. Eu o amava demais, seria incapaz de fazer-lhe mal. E reclamar o que eu tomava como meu o iria ferir. Então eu não o faria. E não o fiz.

Ele continuava do mesmo jeito de sempre. Sendo meu Kai. Simplesmente. Mas, eu ainda pensava em fazer o bom uso de minhas palavras. Não entendia como algo tão puro e bonito quanto meus sentimentos se transformavam em sangue e pedra com um simples olhar inocente e suplico seu. Eu via medo ali. E não conseguia forçar. A confusão em minha mente me deixava confuso. Eu agradecia a cada minuto por tê-lo, e maldizia todos os deuses do Olimpo por não tê-lo, ao mesmo tempo.

_Deixa eu te levar para ver o mundo. Deixa eu te mostrar o melhor que eu posso ser..._ Só que não.

- Pode dormir se quiser.

_- Nem estou com tanto sono assim..._

- Claro que não. Sou eu quem está bocejando de minuto em minuto...

_- Se eu dormir, não vou poder ir embora_.

- Eu jamais te deixaria aqui.

Eu estava tentando pela última vez.

_- Não?_

- Não.

_- Sorte minha que você não é o Ruki._

- Eu jamais te deixaria em nenhum lugar.

- ...

-...

_- Eu sei o que você quer de mim._

- Você sabe que é de verdade.

_- Tenho certeza que é._

Eu estava tentando pela última vez. E Kai parecia ceder.

- Então me deixa entrar.

_- Entrar?_

- É.

_- Onde?_

- Ai dentro.

_- Aqui dentro?_

_- ..._

_- ..._

- Deixe-me apenas dizer, então.

_- Dizer o que?_

Eu estava tentando pela última vez. E Kai parecia fugir.

- Que eu te amo.

_- Eu também te amo, Shiroyama..._

- De verdade?

_- Verdade verdadeira. Você é meu melhor amigo._

- ...

-...

- É. Você é meu melhor amigo também.

Kai sempre fugia. E eu me resignava a ele.

**Fim**

Obrigada por ter chego até aqui ^^


End file.
